Imperial Byzantine Army
From Byzantine Empire = Organisation = Katapharteoi Legion Organisation Brigade Organisation *4 Kataphrateoi brigades *2 Mechanised Comitatenses brigades *1 Cavalry Comitatenses brigade *1 River Assault Bde *1 Helibourne Assault Brigade *2 Onager brigades (artillery) *4 Air Defence Onager brigade (Light/Medium Air Defences) *2 Heavy Air Defence Onager Brigade (Heavy AA defences) *4 Attack Helicopter Sqn (16 Helicopters each) *4 Reconnaissance Helicopter Sqn (16 Helicopters each) *4 CAS squadrons (16 aircraft each) *2 Air Reconnaissance squadrons (Hermes 900, Heron, Eagle II) *6 Combat Engineer battalions *3 Heavy Helicopter battalion *3 Utility Helicopter battalion *6 Logistics Brigades *6 Special Troops Battalions Meros Organisation Current Organisation: 5 Katapharateoi Meros, of which each consists of: 2 Kataphrateoi Bn, 1 Mech Comitatenses Bn, 1 Cavalry Bn, 1 Onager Bn, 1 Logistics Bde, 1 Air Defence Onager Bde, 1 Special Troops Bn, 1 Reconnaissance Helicopter Sqn, 1 Attack Helicopter Sqn, 1 Combat Engineer Battalion 1 Strategos Kataphrateoi Meros, of which consists of: 2 Kataphrateoi Bn, 2 Mech Comitatenses Bn, 1 Cavalry Bn, 1 Onager Bn, 1 Logistics Bde, 1 Air Defence Onager Bde, 2 Heavy Air Defence Onager Bde, 1 River Assault Bde, 1 Helibourne Assault Bde, 1 Special Troops Bn, 2 Reconnaissance Helicopter Sqn, 1 Attack Helicopter Sqn, 1 Combat Engineer Battalion 1 Army Aviation Meros, of which consists of: 4 CAS Sqn, 4 Air Reconnaissance squadrons, 1 Combat Engineer Battalion, 1 Logistics Bde 1 Engineering Meros, of which consists of: 3 Heavy Helicopter Bn, 3 Utility Helicopter Bn, 1 Combat Engineer Bn, 1 Logistics Bde Comitatenses Legion Organisation Brigade Organisation *2 Kataphrateoi brigades *4 Mechanised Comitatenses brigades *2 Cavalry Comitatenses brigade *1 River Assault Bde *2 Helibourne Assault Brigade *2 Onager brigades (artillery) *6 Air Defence Onager brigade (Light/Medium Air Defences) *2 Heavy Air Defence Onager Brigade (Heavy AA defences) *4 Attack Helicopter Sqn (16 Helicopters each) *4 Reconnaissance Helicopter Sqn (16 Helicopters each) *4 CAS squadrons (16 aircraft each) *2 Air Reconnaissance squadrons (Hermes 900, Heron, Eagle II) *6 Combat Engineer battalions *2 Heavy Helicopter battalion *2 Utility Helicopter battalion *6 Logistics Brigades *6 Special Troops Battalions Meros Organisation Current Organisation: 5'' Comitatenses Meros, of which each consists of: 1 Kataphrateoi Bn, 2 Mech Comitatenses Bn, 1 Cavalry Bn, 1 Onager Bn, 1 Logistics Bde, 1 Air Defence Onager Bde, 1 Special Troops Bn, 1 Reconnaissance Helicopter Sqn, 1 Attack Helicopter Sqn, 1 Combat Engineer Battalion 1Strategos Comitatenses Meros, of which consists of: 2 Kataphrateoi Bn, 2 Mech Comitatenses Bn, 1 Cavalry Bn, 1 Onager Bn, 1 Logistics Bde, 1 Air Defence Onager Bde, 1 River Assault Bde, 1 Helibourne Assault Bde, 1 Special Troops Bn, 2 Reconnaissance Helicopter Sqn, 1 Attack Helicopter Sqn, 1 Combat Engineer Battalion 1' Army Aviation Meros, of which consists of: 4 CAS Sqn, 4 Air Reconnaissance squadrons, 1 Combat Engineer Battalion, 1 Logistics Bde 1 ''Engineering Meros'', of which consists of: 3 Heavy Helicopter Bn, 3 Utility Helicopter Bn, 1 Combat Engineer Bn, 1 Logistics Bde Airbourne Comitatenses Legion Organisation *2 Motorized Comitenses brigades (Uses BDRM-4 variants, including Sprut-SD 2S25) *2 Helibourne Assault Comitatenses brigade (Mi-17 and Mi-35) *2 Light Infantry Brigades *2 light/Medium Onager brigades (light SP artillery) *2 Air Defence Onager brigade (light/medium AA defences) *2 Attack Helicopter Sqn *1 Helicopter Reconnaissance Sqn *2 CAS Sqn *1 Sustainment Brigade *2 Combat Engineer Battalion *3 Military Transport Aviation Group (Several Squadrons of Transports, An-124, C-17 and A-400M, for airlift) *2 Heavy HelicopterSqn *2 Utility Helicopter Sqn *1 Air Reconnaissance Sqn (light/medium UAVs) Mountain Comitatesnses Legion Organisation *2 Motorized Comitenses brigades (Uses BDRM-4 variants, including Sprut-SD 2S25) *2 Helibourne Assault Comitatenses brigade (Mi-17 and Mi-35) *2 Light Infantry Brigades *2 light/Medium Onager brigades (light SP artillery) *2 Air Defence Onager brigade (light/medium AA defences) *2 Attack Helicopter Sqn *1 Helicopter Reconnaissance Sqn *2 CAS Sqn *1 Sustainment Brigade *2 Combat Engineer Battalion *3 Military Transport Aviation Group (Several Squadrons of Transports, An-124, C-17 and A-400M, for airlift) *2 Heavy HelicopterSqn *2 Utility Helicopter Sqn *1 Air Reconnaissance Sqn (light/medium UAVs) Tagmata Organisation *2 Kataphrateoi Legion *2 Comitatenses Legions *1 Airbourne Comitatenses Legion *Tagmata Level Special Forces **1 Varangian Guard Light Special Forces Brigade **1 Varangian Guard Special Forces Brigade *4 Air Defence Legions *1 Mechanised Comitatenses Brigade *Tagmata Level Special Forces **1 Varangian Guard Light Special Forces Brigade **1 Varangian Guard Special Forces Brigade *Tagmata Level Intelligence **2 Military Intelligence brigades **2 Military Police Brigades *Tagmata level Artillery **2 Heavy Artillery Brigade **2 Medium Artillery Brigade **2 Light Rocket Artillery Brigades **2 Rocket Artillery Brigade **6 Logistics Battalions *Tagmata Level Aviation **3 CAS air regiments (60 aircraft total. 16 Su-39, 32 Eurofighter Typhoon Tranche III, 12 An-22P gunships) **4 Helicopter Reconnaissance Sqn (16 Helicopters each, Ka-50/52BM) **4 Attack Helicopter Brigades (16 Helicopters each, Ka-50/52BM) **4 Air Reconnaissance regiments (A330AEW&C Phalcon, Global Hawks) **1 Air Logistics Command (Operates Transport craft and Air Refueling squadrons) *Corps level Logistics **1 Sustainment Command **3 Heavy Combat Engineer Brigade **4 Combat Engineer battalion **4 Heavy Helicopter battalion **4 Utility Helicopter battalion Brigade Organisation Kataphrateoi Brigade *3 Armored Battalions ** 3 Armored Companies of 14 MBTs each (K-3 Black Tiger or K-2 Black Panther) **6 Recovery Vehicles **1 Company of 12 Light Air Defence (S-500-A) *1 Recce Company of 36 IFVs (Boxer IFV) *1 Mortar Company of 14 120mm mortars *1 Battalion of Medium Air Defence (S-500-B) = Equipment = Vehicles '''Standard Heavy Tank: K-3 Black Panther (To be replaced with the K-3 Black Tiger) Standard tracked AFV: Puma AFV (To be supplemented with Black Tiger IFV) Standard wheeled AFV: Boxer IFV, with various turrets Standard medium SP artillery: PHz 2000 155mm gun (To be replaced with Black Tiger 155mm ETC gun) Standard Heavy SP artillery: MSTA-2 Koalition-CV double barrel chrome lined 155mm with electronic upgrades Standard MLRS: US MLRS/SMERCH 300mm Standard MRBM: SS-26 Iskander '''Standard Hypersonic missile: P-750 Meteorite-LXL (Land Attack version with 1000km range) Standard Light Artillery Unit: PAM/LAM Infantry Weapons Standard Anti-Tank missiles: FGM-148 Javelin, 9M123 Khrizantema (for Red Technocracy originating weapons), RPG-29 Standard MANPAD: Igla-1S Standard Assault Rifle: H&K G36 rifle Standard GPMG: FN MAG Standard Support Weapons: RPG-26/27/29 Standard Grenade Launcher: Metal Storm 30/40mm grenade launcher Aircraft Standard CAS aircraft: Su-39 aircraft Standard Air Superiority/CAS aircraft: Eurofighter Typhoon Tranche III Attack Helicopter: Mi-28BM (with improved Western electronics systems similar to Apache AH-64D.) Reconnaissance Helicopter: Ka-50/52BM With Western sensors, electronics, millimeter band radar, various jamming equipment Standard Company Level UAV: Skylark III, Fire Scout Standard Brigade Level UAV: Hermes 900 Standard Legion Level UAV: IAI Eagle I/II (typically 6) Standard Tagmata Level UAV: Global Hawk (typically 6) Standard AEW&C aircraft: A330AEW&C Phalcon Standard Heavy Lift Helicopter: Mil Mi-17/Mi-26/NH-101 Standard Heliborne Assault Helicopter: Mi-17/Mi-35 Standard Utility Helicopter: NH-90/NH-95 Standard Medium Air Transport: A400M Standard Heavy Air Transport: C-17 Standard Heavy Strategic Air Transport: An-124 Standard Light Air Tanker: KA400M Standard Heavy Air Tanker: KC-45 Airbourne Standard Airbourne Light MLRS: US HIMARS Standard Light Artillery Unit: PAM/LAM Standard Airbourne tracked AFV: BMD-4 and variants Standard Airbourne light SP: Singapore Technologies light weight 155mm SP howitzer/M777A2 155mm light weight howitzer Standard Airbourne Anti-Tank Gun: 120mm howitzer Air Defence Standard Light Anti-Air unit: Pantsyr S1 Air Defense Missile / Gun System (To be replaced with S-500-A) Standard Medium Anti-Air unit: Buk-MB / Tor-M2 (To be replaced with S-500-B/) Standard Heavy Anti-Air Unit: S-400 /PAC-2/3 Missile defence (To be replaced with S-500-C/D/E/F/G) Important Notes: All K-2 Black Panther will be upgraded with 120mm ETC guns, and newer APS and PPS, including a grenade/mortar launcher similar to the Israeli Iron Fist APS, utilizing MetalStorm technology. Armour package will also be upgraded to match the advances achieved in the K-3 Black Tiger. New millimeter radar and jamming systems will be incorporated. The K-3 Black Tiger incorporates a 120/140 mm ETC gun, and all the bells and anyone can hope for. Also, this list is by no means exhaustive.